Renamon Won't Say She's In Love
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post Digimon Tamers. The Digimon have returned to the world they lived in before, and Renamon has been spending a lot of her time with Impmon lately, and vice versa. Could this be love? Renamon doesn't want to believe it. Song spun off from "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from the 1997 Disney Movie Hercules.


Hi, guys! Since I am a big fan of Renamon's, since I had her and Tiger get it on in "Wind Wank, Moon Minx" and since I made a fic for the aforementioned Tiger in which he sings his own version of the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Disney's Hercules, I thought I'd make such a fic for Renamon as well. It is focused around Impmon and Renamon being a couple, since, for numerous reasons, I'm one of those guys who thinks Impmon is the best choice for Renamon's love interest. Hope all of you enjoy this, and especially you Renamon fans!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place after Digimon Tamers, but in it, the Digimon have returned from wherever they went at the end of the series and reunited with their Tamers/friends.

I own none of the characters, for they all belong to the Digimon Franchise. Nor do I own the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love", for it belongs to the 1997 movie Hercules and thus to Disney.

Renamon Won't Say She's In Love

It was funny, really. Recently, Renamon, along with all other Digimon who'd left the universe they were in before, had returned, and furthermore, had gotten their forms of which they possessed prior to leaving back, as well as their Digi-Volving abilities. Were all of them happy to see their Tamers again, and vice versa? But of course. And sure, it was a different world now, given how much time had passed between when they left it and when they returned, but they were able to adjust and function in it. In Renamon's case, however, it was more than just a new life. When she had been out of this world as the other Digimon were as well, she and Impmon had been interacting a lot recently, and especially since he seemed to like her for good since the time just before their departure. Back in this universe, they seemed to spend more time than ever with one another.

Anyhow, after a few weeks, Impmon realized he was starting to get a deep crush on Renamon, and wanted to tell her how he felt. However, because he didn't know that Renamon was feeling the same way about him, because he did know Renamon was a lot more powerful, skilled and fast than he was and because he couldn't just march up to her and say "Renamon, I've fallen in love with you. Will you marry me, hotness?", he was all too hesitant to even think about telling her in a subtle way. However, he soon came to grips with how it was inevitable he'd do it, and it was simply a matter of what way he did so. As such, he waited until it was nighttime, then he made it into Ruki's house, though in a way so no one could tell he snuck in, which was through the chimney(fitting since all of his attacks when not Digi-Volved were based off of fire)and swiftly saw where Renamon was upstairs, as evidenced by her shadow.

He thus quietly snuck up behind where she was, waited until he was certain she was in her room and would not notice him as he went through the small opening that she had by chance left with the door and dashed into a spot on Ruki's room where he was all too able to tell that no one would be able to find him in. Nor would there be much chance of anyone looking there, either, so his cover was safe. He thought to himself: "Now, I've got to time this just right, and think up exactly the right words before I see the chance to tell her, because if I don't make it count this time, I've blown it for good!" Just then, he would, ironically, find out just how much Renamon shared the feelings he had for her by means of having those same feelings for him.

Renamon was pacing about in Ruki's room, and she said to herself: "My God, I'm unable to believe what's happening here! Ruki went off with her family on a nighttime trip to a movie, and I'm left to look after her house." It had indeed happened, just minutes before Impmon made his move to stealthily make his way into Ruki's house. Renamon, in the meantime, intended to keep watch, but also saw this as a way to try and come to grips with her overwhelming innuendo towards Impmon, which she did not want to be true. Or at least, she felt like she didn't want it to be so. It was hard to tell, really. In any event, Renamon kept up talking to herself: "And yet at the same time as I mean to do so, it leaves me alone and thus the door of my feelings and conflicted emotions wide open to look into! Sure, Impmon and I have lately been spending a lot of time together, both in physical terms and verbal ones, but that can't mean…no…I see him as no more than an ally. A friend, at most. Just as he sees me that way, plain and simple. He likes me for good now, but not THAT way…I don't believe I'm thinking like this…what the hell is my problem, anyway? There has GOT to be something wrong with me if I'm starting to feel like this. Impmon would be shocked and appalled if he knew, anyway."

So Renamon, knowing of no other way to make her undeniable feelings she just could not possibly ignore more tolerable and bearable, began to sing: "If there's a prize for lack of foresight, I guess I've already won that. No male is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history. Been there, done that!" She suddenly saw her conscience appear as a spiritual energy version of her sexy yellow and white furry self, and sang to her: "Who do you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden? Honey, I can see right through you! Girl, you can't conceal it! I know how you feel and who you're thinking of!"

Renamon sang in reply: "Oh, no! No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!" But her conscience sang: "You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it? Uh, oh!"

Renamon sang back: "It's all so clichéd! I won't say I'm in love!" Her conscience let out: "Shoo-loo, shoo-loo." Renamon kept up her singing: "I thought my heart knew far, far better! It feels so good when you start out! My head is screaming I get a grip! Unless I'm dying to cry my heart out, oh!"

Her conscience sang to her: "You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling? Baby, I'm not buying! Hon, I saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown up! When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad? Oh, oh!"

Renamon kept singing: "No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!" Then her conscience sang out: "Give up, give in!" Renamon suddenly couldn't help but feel a twinge which caused her to flinch and shiver some due to how she knew the truth of how she felt about Impmon despite her denial, to which her conscience sang: "Feel that twinge? You're in love!" Renamon just sang back: "This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!" Her conscience sang on out to her: "You're doing flips! Read my lips! You're in love!"

Renamon sang out: "You're way off base! I won't say it!" Her conscience sang to her: "She won't say in love!" Renamon would sing: "Get off my case! I won't say it!" Her conscious sang during this: "Shut up! Shut up!" and then sang: "Girl, don't be proud! It's okay you're in love!"

Renamon then finished the song while she lay right flat on down onto her bed. "OOOOOOOOH, OOOOOOOH, OOOOOOOH! At least out loud I won't say I'm in love…" Her conscience then vanished back to its invisible, non-materialized state, and she was the only one who was conspicuously in the room now. It wouldn't last that way, though.

She fell asleep, and Impmon, thinking: "Oh, my God! All this time she felt the same way about me as I did about her, and not only didn't know it, but she thought I did not return them, just as I felt for her the way I do but didn't think she returned the damn feelings? WHOA! I have got to do something about this for both of our sakes!" and then coming out of his hiding place, said to himself: "Hey, I know the perfect way to give Renamon a nice surprise when she wakes up, if this is the way she feels." So he climbed onto the bed, then got onto the sexy stomach of Renamon and embraced her around her midriff and waist. He soon fell asleep himself, and Renamon would indeed wake up to a wonderful surprise the next of mornings. It would be great fun for Impmon to see her reaction and the look on her face, too, I might add.

THE END

So how did you like it, especially you Renamon fans? Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
